Bolgar of Ragnarok
"You are not free whose liberty is won by the rigour of other, more righteous souls. You are merely protected. Your freedom is parasitic, you suck the honorable man dry and offer nothing in return. You who have enjoyed freedom, who have done nothing to earn it, your time has come. This time you will stand alone and fight for yourselves. Now you will pay for your freedom in the currency of honest toil and human blood." -Bolgar of Ragnarok History "The greatest knight of his generation. Perhaps of any generation. The fastest. The strongest. An unbeatable general. An unstoppable warrior. There is no one even close. He has not just power, not just skill, but dash; that rare, invaluable combination of boldness and grace. He is the best there is at what he does. The best that has ever been. And he knows it." -Freimund'' '' A mercenary and warrior from the northern frontier of human civilization, Bolgar made a name for himself as the greatest swordsman in the land. Gathering a band of loyal soldiers, he built a castle, Ragnarok, and attracted a a community of settlers, refugees, and wanderers. Crowned the King of a new country, Bolgar went on to hunt down the mythic beasts that plagued his people, and seized the infamous Black Blade of Disaster from the Dark Elves of Rhomduil. With this newfound power, Bolgar threatened the gods themselves, but reached an agreement with the Church of Hermod. The priests of the messenger god settled in his nation, bring order, piety, and the power of miracles, and in turn, Bolgar became the greatest champion of Hermod on the Prime Material Plane, his Mortal Sword. Bolgar triumphed over Tolumvire of Arendur in the Arendur-Ragnarok War, exiling Tolumvire, stealing the Staff of the Psychic King, and eventually securing his fealty. He was the preeminent human leader during the Demon Wars, allying with his old foe Tolumvire to kill the demon lord Xiloxi Drutreu and force the Demon Army to swear fealty to his god, Hermod. He would go on to destroy the Arctic Time Temple and kill O'Rangus, making him the first mortal to ever fell a Great Old One. Personality "Bolgar's style has changed completely between the Arendur-Ragnarok War and the Demon Wars. He now no longer cares. He knows he's unbeatable. He's far more dangerous than anybody in the world." -Tolumvire A subtler figure then he appeared; frequently underestimated and misunderstood. Bolgar was quiet, keeping his thoughts and intentions secret, allowing others to think him nothing more than a gruff and stoic warrior. Bolgar had a strong sense of honor based upon courage, dignity, and personal responsibility, and saw himself as a protector and guardian. Though he had empathy, he was without mercy, killing with methodical intent. He took joy in victory, and would strike out alone to hunt down mythic beasts to test his strength. Above all, he cherished his humanity, refusing to give himself in servitude to any god-like being, and turning down any possibility of immortality or divinity for himself. Paladin Oath (the Absolute Code) Code of Laws: The Code affects everyone, even those not in the Society, and violation is punishable by death. Friends have ten chances to break the Code. * Never leave a threat un-dealt with if encountered. * Always work for one’s gain. * Take note of entities around * One’s feelings should never get in the way * The manner of slaying must be neat. One must be respectful of the dead, even if the deceased was one’s greatest foe. * Hasty decisions are not tolerated. * Slaying a foe in hate, or for personal reasons, is not allowed. * Never show weakness. * Trying to boast during battle, or “showing one’s flag too high” (showing off) is not tolerated. * Poisons are only to be used as an absolute necessity, except in taking down a criminal of the Code. * Never judge one by his actions, but by the Code. War of the Philosopher-Kings Though ostensibly on the side of Arendur, King Bolgar would sit out much of the war. He would finally enter the fray at the entreaty of Emperor Silvius, whose empire was succumbing to plague. Bolgar would respond not through aid, but by sacking the city of Al Mandera in Aglazdere, destroying the nation's capacity to train new troops or fuel their sky ships. There, he would duel with and defeat Grand Vizier Annakiya, becoming the first warrior to best her. Upon the fall of the Final Empire, King Bolgar would finally dispatch his clerics to eradicate what remained of the plague, but not before it had guttered through the nation. He would claim Thunderdome for itself, posting guards to ensure that it would never fall into the wrong hands. Such would peace come to the southeast. At the end of the war, Bolgar would begin his preparation for the Long War, knowing that mankind's final stand was soon at hand. After the War Bolgar would be one of the first mortal kings to respond to the threat of the risen Great Old Ones. In particular, his kingdom would come under attack from the Deep Ones of Atlantis, who wished to claim the Thunderdome. At no point did Ragnarok ever lose a battle against the Deep Ones that she would conjure to sow horror across the land. It was around the same time that Kuldeep of Shangare conquered Aglazdere, and entered the war himself. Though he too sought the throne, Kuldeep perused a grudging alliance with Bolgar against a common foe. As the war progressed, the knights of Ragnarok would find themselves corrupted, body and soul. Their faith did not protect them. At Bolgar's command, the corrupted knights would be killed, and Ragnarok stood firm. Thirty years after the War of the Philosopher-Kings, Bolgar would pass away of old age at the seventy-two. He would be succeeded by the foremost of his knights, Ludwig. Category:Monarchs Category:Paladins Category:Ragnarok Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Matt Category:Shield Campaign Category:King of Ragnarok Category:Blademaster Category:Dead Category:Knight of Faith